Two Doors Down from the End on the Left
by rynatintin
Summary: When May, Haruka, had left her friends she had expected a bright future. Six years later, and she meets them once more in one of the worst situations possible. What can be said? Contestshipping.I suck at summaries. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! Ryn here. This is my first typed up fanfic, and my first on pokemon so any criticism or compliments would be nice! Don't worry, the story will go in to a happier mood…I think… Anyways, I'm not sure if it's very likely for many people to read this or the story so, well, here!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She read the letter again for the billionth time. She didn't understand why she was chosen for this dating reality show, and she was embarrassed, but it could give her money which she was short on. No money meant a short life and she had no money.

If her friends saw her now, she knew that all of them would be ashamed of her. How could she sink so low? Her own brother would probably not support her. She missed them all. She probably would never see them ever again. She had made that decision six years ago. She thought she would meet her rivals if she made that decision. She thought she would see _him_. When she went through her pokemon contests on her own, she never met any of them, especially not _him_. But she couldn't dwell on that. She had finally got it through that she was not destined to be with her friends and every time the realization came, it hurt. It hurts her too much.

"Haruka!" She snapped her head up. "Oh, please call me May." she replied. After all, in America the name would sound slightly weird. "Of course, Miss May." the guy in front of her said. He was tall with mussed up brown hair. He had light brown eyes to match and he was wearing casual clothes. He was handsome and seemed very social and the type of person everyone liked. He was the host. He was Michael Finn.

Michael Finn was the person who had invited her here. There were many rumors of him in the tabloids. Haruka never read them. In fact, she had never heard of him or his show in her life. Until the letter. She felt ashamed of herself for doing something like going on this show. Michael Finn always reassured her although he had no idea of why she could possibly be upset. In fact, he didn't even know she was upset.

What he did was hit on her. She never realized. There was only one guy she could possibly ever love. And it wasn't Michael Finn. The pang hit her hard. She didn't even consider deeply in to love. She needed to see him. She never realized it.

"About my show, May, what happens is that it's like a bachelorette thing. There will be many guys and the guy you enjoy spending time with the most will be going with you to home." Michael Finn said. She nodded. She would never have the guts to say she didn't want to do this. "You will be living in the studio with your own room along with the guys. If you want to go see them, they should have their names on the doors." She nodded again. She wasn't going to need to find any of the guys. She wasn't going to be going home with the guy she enjoyed spending time with. She wasn't going to enjoy spending time here.

"When will the guys come?" Haruka asked using her voice in a long time. It was rusty. She cleared her throat as he replied, "Oh, they are here. You've been here for, what, a week or so and they arrived here yesterday. You'll be meeting them in a couple of minutes." She nodded. "Why don't you go change right now?" Another nod. She went in to her room as they had somehow ended up in front of her room. On the door, there was a temporary label on it that said 'May'. What a joke.

Haruka brushed her hair down and wore jeans with a white, simple shirt. She remembered her old outfit she used to travel in with her friends and her hairstyle she had worn. She had the bandana and her old clothes. They were sitting on the bottom of her trunk, untouched for years. Another pang reached her heart.

Ignoring it, she walked back to Michael Finn. To her, the name was not Mike as everyone else called him. It wasn't Michael or Mr. Finn either. It was only Michael Finn.

He greeted her once more. He brought her around to a hallway. There were many doors. As he knocked on each door, Haruka noticed that the door did indeed have names on them. A guy would come out with the said name and introduce themselves watching Haruka in admirance. Before there was even the possibility of friendship, Michael Finn would hurry her away.

They reached a door two doors down from the end on the left. Haruka had always stood behind Michael Finn and wait for him to present her. She felt as though she was hiding. Again. Michael Finn knocked on the door once and the door opened.

"Hello, today I am here to present the lovely—" Michael Finn began. "My name is Drew, nice to meet you, bye." the boy said about to shut the door. Michael Finn stopped the door from shutting. Haruka's heart received another pang. She was hearing _his_ voice everywhere. "Don't you want to see the girl?" Michael Finn questioned. Although he would have preferred to leave, he had to look somewhat good for Haruka. "No. Leave." the boy replied pushing on the door. "Just look at her." Haruka felt horrible. Although it was not _him_, it hurt to hear a voice so similar. "What was it…May or something? Well I don't care so leave." This time he tried to push away Michael Finn.

It happened in what seemed to be slow manner for Haruka. Michael Finn tripped and elbowed her by accident, pushing her in to the view of the boy. Her feet caught herself in time, but she felt the hard stare of the boy drilling in to her. She straightened her clothes and looked up starting, "Hello, my name is May."

The hair. The face. The eyes. Even the clothes had stayed somewhat similar throughout six years. His expression told her to be cautious of what she said as he was in shock and what she said next could effect greatly his reaction. But she couldn't help it. She had to whisper it and get it out.

"Shuu."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am here again, once more! I never typed up a story before and you wouldn't believe how happy I was when I received comment-o s!!! I am purely grateful! Anyways, moving on. This chapter may have _certain_ character a little lot a bit out of character. So, for those very few people that do read this please comment; criticism or compliments, it's all much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_But she couldn't help it. She had to whisper it and get it out._

_"Shuu."_

"Haruka."

His breathes seemed to have gotten shorter. The same could go for her. She hadn't heard her name used by _his_ voice in a long time. It seemed like a long time until Michael Finn couldn't stand the stares they were sending each other.

"May, let's move on to the next guy."

_The next guy._ It hit them both very hard. She realized that the person that she least wanted to see while in her current situation had not been her friends or family. The person that would criticize her and make her feel the worst possible had not been her friends or family. Actually, it was true that the person was a friend. But he had never been together with the group she had traveled with. She knew him up to a point. She knew he would be yelling at her any minute. She wanted to get out of there.

"Michael Finn," her voice had gone unusually dry. She cleared her throat and went, "You will have to pardon…" She turned to face Shuu once more and she felt terrified.

"How could you become such a whore?! What are you doing in a place like this?! How could you sink so low!"

Each sentence stabbed her harshly. Her bangs shadowed her face as she managed to croak out, 'You guys will have to pardon me." "No, you're not going anywhere." Shuu replied angrily. He grabbed her arm and threw her in to his room. Before Michael Finn could protest, Shuu growled, "Leave." And he slammed the door.

He approached her as though a lion approaches its prey. She tried to pick herself off the floor, but was prevented from doing so as a shooting pain from her ankle reached her. She pushed herself back as she avoided his gaze. She could see him approaching her and then she felt her back slammed in to the wall. She heard the slams on the door coming from Michael Finn. She grabbed on to the arm of the chair next to her and struggled in pulling herself up. Each tick of the clock rang through her ears. She managed to get up the same time he reached her.

He pushed her down roughly. "Tell me, you whore. What is the reason you're here?" He had most defiantly changed over the years. "I," Haruka replied remembering what Michael Finn had said to respond to the question, "I needed the opportunity to find new people to meet. People were getting old."

It stung. The slap had directly been aimed for the face; it had made her neck snap back. She had never fought him physically, but she highly suspected the power she had just felt was different from the one six years ago.

"You bitch! You are just a stupid, little shore!" he shouted. She didn't have tears from the physical abuse. She had received worse before. She had tears because of the deliverer and his words. He dragged her up and pushed her against the wall. "No, I am not a whore or a bitch." she whispered, not showing him her eyes. He growled and punched her stomach, meeting a hard block before her stomach. She raised her face, her stare filled with tears and pain, "Please do not assault me in such a manner." His eyes directly met hers, yet she could not figure out what his thoughts were.

"What happened to you?"

"What about _you_?"

He let her go suddenly. She dropped her gaze and she walked toward the door. She paused at his frozen form and whispered to him, "Shuu, it's really nice to meet you once more. Save yourself and leave me." She walked awkwardly out the door as he whipped around to face her.

What he said next fell upon deaf ears as he watched Michael Finn steer her away.

"Haruka, I can't."

Author's Second Note: Okay, I just had to say something here. I am welcoming suggestions. For all you there that are bored, here's a little game! Actually, it's not interesting at all…but whatever. Okay, guess who said: What happened to you?" "What about _you_?" Yup! Hee hee! Alright, leaving now!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Wow, I believe that it's been a _really, really_ long time since I updated! I don't know about y'all, but I know that it seriously aggravates me when people don't update soon. My bad, my bad! Heh, sorry! Well, have you guys noticed my tendency to repeat stuff? Though it adds to the suspense when reading, when you think about it, it seems slightly stupid… Oh, I also noticed that there aren't many contestshipping fanfics out there. Or is that just me? I don't know. Ok, then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_"Haruka, I can't."_

Michael Finn was mad. He was beyond mad; he was thoroughly pissed. Every inch of his body coursed with hatred, so much that if you stood close enough to him, you could feel an unusual amount of heat. Yet, there was one person who was not able to feel it.

Haruka was being led by Michael Finn with him having his arm around her waist. She didn't notice. She didn't notice him pushing her slightly. She didn't notice the new boys met. She didn't notice his rage. Most of all, she didn't notice _him_.

Not since that one guy. Drew, was it? He couldn't believe the foolishness of that buy. It seemed to him that in their past, something had occurred between them. Something had clicked. He hated that something. Drew was close to May. At least from a certain perspective. Michael Finn was not slow. He knew they were close to one another than he and May at the current time. He was jealous.

He couldn't help but feel envy as he peeked over at her. She was beautiful. It was true that he himself had had many relationships with all the bachelorettes. But not this one. She had outshined all the girls. He wanted her. The problem was that she didn't want Michael Finn/

She wanted _him_.

She knew she felt quite content. She was above content. She had seen _him_. She had heard _his_ voice. She was unimaginably happy. The fact that she believed that he should not stay near her did not get in her way.

Shuu was a different matter. He had seen her finally after so many years. It hurt to see her in such a position. It hurt him when she told him to leave. He did realize, of course, she had meant to protect him from something. Was she that something? He needed to know/

For six years, he had put all of his memories in a box in his mind. He had made sure to never forget them, but remembrance was tough, knowing they would never meet again.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that, in fact, _they did meet each other once more_.

She felt ice melting within her. A small smile graced her lips. It wasn't in her control to rid of it. She twirled her hair carelessly. She giggled.

She giggled. Now Michael Finn was completely tense. He heard it. He saw her twirl her hair.

He was that _smile_.

It was the prettiest thing there was. Her giggle tinkled like a beautiful set of chimes. Her childish trait was cute beyond belief. She stood as a symbol of innocence, yet she had a small sense of mischievousness in her aura. Completely, she glowed.

He gritted his teeth. That stupid boy! He had made her like this. _He_ should've been the one to make her giggle. _He_ should've been the one to make her twirl her hair. _He_ should've been the one to make her smile. Such an idiotic boy as that _Drew_ should not take _his_ place.

"Here you go." Michael Finn said bearing a rather forced smile. They had met the remaining three people. They were back at her room. She looked up at him with the pleasant smile. "Thank you for bringing me around." she bowed. She unlocked the door and then paused in opening the door. "Hee hee, nice smile." she said sarcastically, patting his cheek lightly.

She walked inside. Just meeting a certain person could change everything.

Shuu sighted. Just meeting a certain person could change everything.

Michael Finn growled. Just meeting a certain person could change _everything_.

Author's Second Note: Alright, one little thing. Could everyone who reads this post a comment? Cause when there aren't many—thank you obancrecsent13—I tend to get rather nervous whether people are reading it or not. Much thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: YO! How's everybody doing? Thank you all for the comments! I am super happy! Keep on commenting! I noticed how many people said that this idea was somewhat 'original'. The truth is that it came to me in a dream, heh. The first chapter did anyways, and it came to me while I was sleeping during the whole day. Ha ha… For this chapter, I had originally planned for it to go through faster, but as I wrote, it got too long so I had to cut it off here. My bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_Just meeting a certain person could change everything._

She bolted in to a sitting position. Everything came to her in a rush. Then her mind blanked out.

Why had she woken up so suddenly? She looked at the clock. It was only 1 A.M. She felt sleep coming back to her and along the rim of consciousness, a whisper filled her ear, "Satoshi. Takashi. Masato. _Shuu_."

She sat upright again. Now she recalled why she had been on the verge of tears before waking. What once was a soft whisper turned in to a loud and piecing chant. Haruka bit her lip and held her head. She didn't want to know. The chant became louder and louder. No, she didn't want to have to do it. She couldn't! Three names fell as the one name that had most troubled her was chanted by itself. She didn't want to. She didn't want to lean on him. It was to protect him. Was such a matter so horrible, wishing to protect friends?

_Two doors down from the end on the left._

She knew exactly where he was. She wanted to rush over there. No. She didn't. She stood up and walked over to the mini fridge. An ice-cold cup of water could help. Her hands shook as she brought the chilling fluid to her lips. She felt a breeze go past her shoulder. It made her shiver as she turned and saw no source of the wind. She left the cup of water on her table. She slowly creaked open the door. She tiptoed lightly in to the hall. She walked swiftly, yet with hesitation, to his room. She tapped lightly on his door as her heavy thoughts suddenly poured.

What was she doing? She had said she wouldn't lean on him. Why would he be awake at 1 o' clock in the morning? How would he be able to stand having her presence around? Her dream meant nothing. He was capable. He would never end in such a position. It was okay if she had not been assured. It was okay if she ended with nothing.

As she thought dreaded thoughts, a creak was heard. A small moan, followed by a yawn, sounded.

Haruka looked up receiving a view of Shuu standing groggily at his door, half-asleep. "Nn…what?" he asked. She was pretty sure he didn't even know who he was talking to. She felt tears brim her eyes from the relief of her dream. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't…didn't mean to wake…you…I'll be…be leaving now…My-my deepest apologies." she whispered, afraid he might hear her. He did. He straightened up and rubbed his eyes, then stared, without a trace of sleep, at her intently. "Oh…what would bring you here?" he asked in a curious tone. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of her tears. "I…just…wondered…how you were…doing…"

Why wouldn't her tears halt? This proved her dream was not true. Was the mere suggestion that troublesome to her? Her heart pounded as she kept rubbing her eyes. She knew he was watching her every move and despite the darkness, she felt as though a bright light had just shined on her.

His heart pounded as he watched her. In the dark, she still looked absolutely beautiful. It was amazing how much he had actually missed Haruka. He had met Satoshi and the rest, but not Haruka. Every time he met them, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy seeing how they could keep in touch with her while he could not. Now he could see her whenever he wished to.

"Oh, is that it? Then…" he trailed off as he noticed she had not stopped rubbing her eyes and he reached gently up to one hand.

She furiously rubbed her eyes. She would not seem so weak. He started saying something as she kept trying to stop her tears. Suddenly she felt something softly caress her right hand. It shocked her as she dropped her other wet hand. Haruka looked up and saw that Shuu was holding it and observing it, lightly patting it. She withdrew her shaking hand.

He had patted her hand and had felt the wetness. "Heh. Is my presence that annoying to you, _May_?" he asked as he forced on a smirk. "No, Shuu, that's not it…" she whispered. Another round of tears came to her. He noticed.

"Why…why don't you come in."

Author's Second Note: Comment-o! Please and thank you! Have you noticed how many dots there were? Oh and you can see why I had to stop here. Sigh Okay, I am now officially up for suggestions and criticisms! Of course, compliments are very much appreciated. Ho-hum, until next time! Comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: What's up, folks? Sorry! Sorry! I know this is SUPER late and I am unbelievably sorry 'cause the one thing I can't stand are people who take FOREVER to post! I am so terribly sorry! Well, this one is sort of long, I suppose. I am focused on finishing two chapters today! So wait for it! Comments! Comments! Repeated commentors are much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_"Why…why don't you come in."_

She was falling apart. Her mind wouldn't think straight. She couldn't comprehend anything. Her actions were never thought out. These had only begun recently. She knew it. Haruka knew she was falling apart. She knew when it had started. She just couldn't understand _why_.

Haruka shook her head in answer to Shuu's question. She didn't want to fall apart. She didn't want to disappear. He was the reason. If she could stay away from him, then maybe she would be able to save herself. Maybe she would be able to save him.

Besides that, she felt a strong attraction to him. She didn't understand. Was it because he was the first friend she could see out of many years? It was. She always told herself that that was the reason. He was a friend.

He glanced over to her. She seemed troubled. She had been spacey for the last few minutes, so he had brought her in. He thought of how deep she was in her thoughts, as he fell deeply in to his own thoughts.

How did he feel? He was happy. He was sad. He was angered. It didn't make sense. It was crystal clear. He liked her. He hated her. No…that was one thing he was sure on, he did not hate her. Not at all.

She had an overwhelming power over him. Just one word could change his whole day. He knew. He just didn't understand. There were many things he did not understand about her. Sure, they had been rival coordinators when they were younger, but what were they _now_? He told himself that they were friends, as of their position, but was it not true that they had also been friends as coordinators? And where did he wish for their relationship to go?

He shook his head against that thought. He knew it was a topic he would come to at some point, but he would rather suppress it as long as possible.

Their position. Was it of just mere contestants in this show? Merely bachelor and bachelorette? Merely two rivals from the past meeting once more being nothing more than just that? Nothing more than rivals?

What did she want? Why did she think so deeply in such a matter? Did he matter to her that much? Did he withstand so much power over her to drive her to insanity?

Yes. He could control her under certain circumstances. She knew he could. She also knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't because they were…

He saw her in a different light from everyone else. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault. So he had concluded it was everyone else's fault. That was what he had believed six years ago. Now, more mature, he knew that what he had said before couldn't be true. He couldn't blame it on the public for not being able to keep up with her. She was amazing and only a few people noticed her full beauty that she held.

Shuu had been in the few that noticed her completely and undividedly. He couldn't help the fact that she was filled with such a scent of purity and good.

He couldn't blame her. Although he would have loved to, he couldn't. He knew she knew nothing of how expelling her aura was.

So he came to a new conclusion, right then and there. If it wasn't the public's fault and it wasn't Haruka's fault, then it was only possible that he was the one possible at fault.

It _was_ his fault, wasn't it?

Author's Second Note: Like I said, I am so SORRY!! Repeated commentors, please come in!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Finally! Typing takes quite a bit of time to finish! I have a question to ask. Actually two for the audience. Number one, should I add the rest of the gang in here? Number two; is there ANYWHERE that I can watch the episode where Haruka and Shuu first met? Hopefully in English or with English subtitles? Thanks to those who answer! Comments from everyone who reads is a good idea, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_It was his fault, wasn't it?_

They sat there for a while, consumed inn silence. Neither noticed the tension building as their thoughts had buried them deep. Both focused on their own thoughts. Both thoughts on the other.

Shuu's brain tapped in to the world again first. He was sitting on the floor as she sat in a chair. He lightly flicked his bangs. He realized what he did in surprise as he hadn't done it in a long time. Six years, to be exact.

Haruka's brain had come back to reality a second before he flicked his hair. She giggled at the sight. When he turned and looked at her confused, she giggled even more, because he looked so cute. "I'm sorry," she said with a smile on her face, "It's just amusing seeing how my old _rival_ still kept a certain tic of his." He received a faint blush on his face as he replied, "Well, this _rival_ of yours must be quite confused since this tic occurs mainly around you." She giggled again and the conversation blossomed.

"So what did you do with all your pokemon?" Shuu asked. "Well, same as yours, I suppose. We can't bring them here, so I dropped mine off at a pokecenter." she said with her smile. Shuu received a faint blush, but looked slightly away from her saying, "Yeah, but it sucked leaving them there, thought I do suppose that we would be reacquainted." "Yes. By the way, I haven't seen Satoshi, Masato, or Takashi. Hey, I haven't met any of our other rivals either! Not during six years, anyways." she replied. He felt quite a bit of jealousy leave his heart, although he knew it was wrong. He replied in almost a sheepish manner, "Well, I had met them every now and then."

As their conversation continued in to lively and friendly chatter, Shuu asked her, "Oh, why did you come to my room?" Suddenly, she felt the ice cold feeling again. There was an ice pick borrowing in to her heart.

"W-well," her voice shook. Shuu immediately picked up the change in Haruka. "I had th-this dream. You…you weren't safe. And it was r-really b-bad. S-so I…" her voice croaked out. She cleared her throat and whispered, "Could I have some ice cold water? I'm sorry." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Wouldn't you prefer some hot and warm tea? I think it will cool you off."

After a couple of minutes of silence—during the time he made tea—she was handed a cup of tea. She took a sip and it calmed her down much. How had he known how to control her when she did not know herself?

"Why don't you tell me more of his nightmare you had?" he asked her in a sweet manner. He even realized it was a nightmare. "You d-d-died in a gru-gruesome w-way." she replied inhaling the calming scent of the tea. It smelled like roses and another smell she knew, but couldn't quite place. A tear rolled down her cheek, but it was hidden by the mug.

He smirked in a sadden way, "If you are worried about me, its okay. You don't need to shed tears for me. You don't have to feel any pain. I'm not hurt, am I? I'm fine. I'm not just fine, I'm doing really great. Why? Because I met you again and you have spent time with me."

Was this really the Shuu she knew? Had he really grown to be so mature? But the previous show he had shown earlier, were these two new sides of him mixed with the rest of him? She knew he became more extroverted once left alone with her. Was it her fault?

"If you wish to, you can sleep in my room for the night. Here, I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed. Okay?" he offered her. "Um…thank you. I really appreciate your concern for me and I'm very pleased you are so willing to protect me," she said smiling sadly, "But I must go back." "Nonsense." he replied. "What?" she slipped out then hurriedly said, "I meant, excuse me?" "Just talk with me some more. Please?" he asked staring at her. She smiled and nodded.

As they talked, her mind traveled. The heavy fragrance of the tea was taking control of her. It wasn't his fault he was so perfect in many views. She knew the smell of roses, but what was the other? No one else could be blamed as they had nothing to do with this at all. She knew she had smelt this waft somewhere before, she just couldn't pinpoint where. That only left one person to be blamed. She fell lightly as her consciousness slipped and Shuu quickly caught her so that her face was buried n his shirt. So that's where she had known that scent.

It _was_ her fault, wasn't it?

Author's Second Note: Look above for the two questions and comment to reply (or put in compliments or criticisms)!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I think that I just wrote this chapter for completely my amusement. I suppose that I didn't have to put in certain parts, but it ended out okay…I hope… Anyways! Did anyone see the preview for pokemon diamond and pearl? Hikari—oh, I'm sorry, _Dawn_, was pretty. I had seen one of the Japanese versions of the show before so I could hear her Japanese voice. It was pretty! Now unlike _somebody_ shifts eyes I do not believe that May's voice is too airy. Dawn's voice…I swear, to me, it sounds like she is and ex-power puff girl! I'm so serious! She probably has a great personality, but it's a freaking ex-power puff girl! Anyways, something funny about pokemon is—oh, sorry, this is too long. That will be continued on the bottom! See ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_It __was__ her fault, wasn't it?_

She opened her eyes tiredly and looked around. Some unknown cause had manager to wake her up. She shuffled to her bathroom to wash her face. She had memorized it subconsciously when she had first come to her room. Five steps away from the bed, two steps left, then two steps up. Except she didn't end up in her bathroom. She rubbed her eyes wearily wondering where she was. Looking down she saw a sofa. And on that sofa was Shuu. Shuu? When did she meet him again? Was it a dream? Tiredly, she knelt down on her knees and held lightly his shirt. He was her friend and she would hold on to him as long as possible. She nodded off in that position.

He always woke up at 4:30 A.M. He liked taking a somewhat long shower until 5. When he woke up at 4:30 on that day, he felt something lightly holding his shirt. He took no notice of it and pulled his shirt out of the grasp. What had been holding on to his shirt anyways? He looked down and saw Haruka. Except Haruka should have been on the bed. Why should Haruka have been on the bed? Why was she here? Why did he wake up at 4:30?

Haruka was here because she liked taking a shower at 5. He was awake at 4:30 because he had carried Haruka to the bed. Haruka should've been on the bed because she suddenly fell on him.

He flicked his hair and reorganized his thoughts. Nothing had made sense. Now that his head cleared he remembered why she was here. It would probably be best if she went back to her own room, because of that show.

That show.

It disgusted him. How could she have reached such a position anyways? During last night—or was it this morning?—when she had came, he had forgotten about it. Now he remembered that stupid show. He had only come here, because he needed some money. She had told him herself she had come to get a date. From this stupid stupid show.

Or should he have been thanking this show for letting him meet Haruka again?

He didn't know, but he did know Haruka should have been going back to her own room. Shuu tapped lightly on her shoulder repeatedly. She looked very peaceful sleeping there, leaning on the couch. Her head turned quickly and bit his hand. He cursed silently. Damn it, she could bite hard. The peaceful image was chased out of his head with a long string of curse words.

She woke up, but kept her eyes closed. Something in her mouth moved. Come to think of it, she was biting something pretty hard. It was filling her mouth. What was it anyways?

She opened her eyes and saw Shuu. Of course, because she had woken up and slept holding on to his shirt. But why was his arm prominent in her face? "Good coordinators do not bite their rival's hand." he growled out. She opened her mouth slightly to ask him what he was talking about when he quickly removed his hand from her mouth. So that was what had been in her mouth.

Then it sank in that that was _his_ hand in _her_ mouth. _His_ hand. _Her_ mouth. She almost puked, but quickly bowed slightly to him saying, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get…bitten by me!" "Six years and you're still so unfeminine." he said as he flicked his hair. She ignored him in a complete and absolute way.

"I was trying to wake you up so that you could go to your own room." Shuu told her. Haruka nodded slightly and stood up walking to the door. How could she have fallen asleep anyways? Oh, that was right. The tea with his smell in it. A thought struck her frighteningly.

"Um…Shuu…you—" Haruka started and the spoken person cut her off, "In public call me Drew. Well, in America, anyways. I'll cal you May." She nodded as she asked her very important question.

"Drew, you didn't…_drug_ me, did you?"

He stared at her and she looked back earnestly. He shook his head and she replied with an okay and a smile before skipping out.

He looked at his face in a mirror. Where did she get _that_ idea?

Author's Second Note: The funny thing is that Ash meets all those girls who want to be the best whatever and the age to get your first pokemon is ten, so all those girls are ten, but Ash is always the same age as those girls so he is always ten. He never grows older! Oh, and if you noticed, that person who commented on his different moods, I put the reason there. Comment peeps! Any suggestions on what to do next? Tell me! Oh, and the two questions are still on-going (from the previous chapter), but one of the questions seem to have and answer. Any who, comment-o please!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry! I had been suffering writer's block and then finals, but I took a break from studying to put this up! I'm really and truly sorry! Trust me; I will always post up the next chapter, so please hold your faith in me strong!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_He looked at his face in a mirror. Where did she get __that__ idea?_

Haruka heard irritating knocking on her doors which were trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes slightly, squinting, and glaring at the doors. She felt some what worn out besides the fact that she just wasn't a morning person. It must've been a change she went through her teen years, because she used to wake up fine.

"What?" she moaned angrily as the door knob slightly shook. "May, dear, you should wake up." a voice replied on the other side of the door. She knew it was Michael Finn, yet when he had said "May, dear," she couldn't help but remember one of her rivals, who in particular drove her insane. Purple flashed in her mind, but went away quickly.

"Be out in fifteen minutes." she said in a slight growl. She couldn't help it. "Alright. Walk to the studio's stage once you're out to find me." he said and footsteps disappeared.

She dragged herself in to the shower and thought random thoughts as she always had done.

Why were all—or at least most—of her rival coordinators' hair colors strange? There was green, purple, and quite a few reds,, which, although is not weird in America, is quite peculiar in Japan. Haruka herself had a light brown hair color—quite like the color of toffee—was not quite so strange.

She quit thinking about that as she got something to eat. She was really, really hungry. Suddenly, she remembered having Shuu's hand in her mouth. Maybe she wasn't so hungry after all.

She grabbed one of those strange cereal bars they had in America and quickly finished it off. She walked out of the room with a slight headache. How many times had she woken up at night anyways? Oh, right. Four times. How tiresome.

Haruka walked out of the room with her hair back up the way it had used to be. She had even wore a bandana along with it, although it was not the one that she had worn when she was younger.

Michael Finn met her with one of his cool attitudes. He smiled a sparkling smile and greeted her in a way any normal girl would swoon. Then again, Haruka wasn't exactly to be considered 'normal'.

"Today, you're going to actually spend time with them, like a speed date. It may be five minutes, but I think you could extend it to ten if you wish." he said charmingly. "Alright." she said yawning slightly. It was too cute. Michael Finn had to add in a flirtatious remark that would clash against his cool behavior, "I see you put your hair up. Never did that before, have you? It's cute." He caressed softly the end of one of her pigtails. "Hm?" she asked completely oblivious of his attempt.

"Huh? You put your hair up? Oh, it looks quite pretty, May." "You look great with your hair up!" "Fixing your hair in to such a hair do is so lovely."

All the boys had been told to go to the studio's stage. The early comers were all complimenting her hair style while she nodded and smiled appreciatively tired. As more people came in, a few boys lightly chatted amongst one another, but many kept coming to Haruka complimenting her hair. "Oh? You put your hair in to that hairstyle again? How childish." Shuu said arrogantly as he stifled a yawn. Haruka smiled in his direction forcefully. He just shrugged and yawned again. The boys all looked over to Shuu, some with a glared filled with jealousy, others filled with anger, and a few filled with astonishment. This boy, this _Drew_, seemed to know their May from before. Would that not give Drew the advantage?

Michael Finn was also not pleased. Drew was getting the most attention from May. He was getting the most attention from May on the studio's stage. He was getting more attention from May than Michael Finn. That was unacceptable.

Haruka kept nodding and smiling to the other boys, but she repeatedly kept glancing over to Shuu. She was glad he was here. He was never looking back at her, but that was fine with her. It was fine although she had wished that she could be the center of his attention. That wish didn't have to come true.

Shuu stared at Haruka. Every now and then, he would yawn. Every now and then, she would yawn. He managed to block out all the other boys who tried to furiously question him about her. Every time she turned to look at him, he always turned away, seeming to look bored. As soon as she looked away, he would look back at her.

Haruka was just too pretty. Shuu wasn't the only one who noticed.

Author's Second Note: Two questions are still ongoing and suggestions along with criticism are welcomed with open arms. Comment please! I watched the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew today. It was good! I think, though, that it didn't have enough May in it seeing how it's her last movie, (I think). I also believe that Drew should have been in there and that he should have danced with her! But seeing how it had not even mentioned him in there…Does anybody know what Harley's Japanese name is? Anyways, comment please! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey! I'm finally back from New York! Ha, no I'm not famous. I just happened to go there since one of my cousins had graduated from a _quite_ famous college near the area. Anyways, sorry I just left you all! I've been trying to keep this story running as long as I can. If anyone could reassure me through comments, that would be quite so helpful. For more from me, look toward the bottom! I'll be posting two chapters today!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_Haruka was just too pretty. Shuu wasn't the only one who noticed._

Twenty people. Excluding Michael Finn and herself, Haruka had counted twenty people. That was a lot of people on this show. Were they all pining to get a date? Or were some like herself, who only had needed money? Except on stage, she was supposed to want a date herself.

Twenty people. Excluding Haruka and himself, Shuu had counted twenty people. All in total, twenty two people. Twenty people too many. He glanced to his left, then his right. A frown settled on his face. Many of the extra twenty were leering at Haruka, their vision clouded with lust. It disgusted him. It made him want to throw up. It made him want to hide Haruka forever.

Michael Finn carefully watched each and every male on the stage. He did not need to count. He knew there were twenty-two people total. He had grudgingly made it that way himself. All of the males seemed to wish to grab her attention. Make her look at them. Feel important to her. Michael Finn noticed none seeped to be succeeding, Except one. One that had been staring at her from afar. The one she kept sending glances to. The one Michael Finn absolutely despised. It was not fair to others that this boy was not even trying to get May's interest on to him. It just happened to be that he _had_ gotten her interest. Just as she held his. Mot fair to other contestants. Not fair to Michael Finn.

Why had he let Drew come anyways? Michael Finn always sent out the invitations personally to randomly selected boys. Out of fifty, the first twenty would automatically get in. Now Michael Finn remembered, Drew had been the first to reply by sending it back on the next day. Although, when Michael Finn had first seen Drew, he had not remembered so, Drew had sent it back with a note saying that he would only be coming for the money and to not even think about getting the girl to even try to like him. Michael Finn had read that wishing to ask him why, but now he bet that Drew would have said there was already a girl for him.

Except Michael Finn refused to let May be labeled under Drew's possession.

"Everybody, listen up!" Michael Finn Michael Finn said in a slightly louder voice, "You are all being told today that we will have our first elimination in two weeks. Try to spend some time with the lovely May, 'cause if you don't she'll be booked spending time with someone else."

What a cruel way to put it. But then again, she had come here walking with her own two feet. Haruka couldn't technically complain against the statement. She wished she could. She never got what she wished. Story of her life. She caught herself in a mid-sigh and put on a smile.

Sometimes, when she was alone, she liked to go outside at night. She felt most alive when she did. Her pokemons used to go with her. The stars would giggle with her. The stars told her many stories. But there was one thing much more appealing than the stars. The moon would whisper to her everyone was fine. The moon would secure Haruka and protect her.

Haruka needed to go out. She wanted to feel clean. Two things got in the way; it was day and there were twenty-one other people. She would have to stay inside for now, but once the moon and stars rose, she would visit them as soon as possible.

Those words got on his nerves. Not that Shuu knew why. Those feelings he felt arise only around Haruka were well reserved, (as he had quite a few), and he just said that she was wrong to induce such emotions. He was feeling one of the emotions at the current time. It felt as if he wanted to burn Michael Finn and every other male around, and having the heat knocked around within his heart. He didn't think that Haruka had caused these emotions, but he _had_ realized that it wasn't necessarily her who induced it; it was always _around_ her.

Sometimes, when he was alone, he liked to go walk by the sea. It felt as thought the waves would crash down against him, punishing him and cleansing him of and from his sins. He used to always bring his pokemon with him and he would train them there. It was rather pleasant, and he wished to go there at that moment in time. Any thoughts that bothered him or blocked him off would be drained by the waves. Such thoughts of rage for instance.

Problem was that he did not have a high possibility of going there. This whole show would get in the way. Plus, he did not even know whether or not there was an ocean or sea near the area.

This meant he wouldn't have his feelings wiped clean.

This meant he would be stuck with his unstable emotions.

This meant he would be filled with rage and jealousy.

Author's Second Note: Since many of you may not remember what my main question was, let me restate it: "Should Ash and the rest of them appear in this fan fiction?" Please reply! For everyone who comments, I thank you all in advance! You guys are just too sweet. More coming up!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here you go! Don't all of you think that when you are previewing a story with it's summary, that when you see a lot of chapters, it gets quite intimidating? Well, finally, I have reached the double digits! Yes! But now I fear that many people will not read this, so if you have any friends that completely support contest shipping, please recommend me!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_This meant he would be filled with rage and jealousy._

She thought that she had already met her share of boring people. Apparently, Haruka was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

Despite the fact that this was only the second person she had hung out with today, they had both been boring and she bet the rest of them would all be the same. They would all talk about themselves, slightly oblivious of her, but completely aware of her looks.

Currently, this guy, who had brought her to his room, was sitting in front of her and talking about how great he was in baseball. "What is the focus of baseball? Are you supposed to be compatible with the ball?" she asked, interrupting him. "No! You're just supposed to run around the bases! Have you ever played baseball before?" he exclaimed. Finally! He had made her an opening to where she could escape! "No, but you'll have to teach me some later time. It was a nice time talking to you. Maybe I'll see you again later." Haruka said, standing up and inching to the door. "You can stay here longer if you wish!" "Oh, no, I can't. I would hate to bother you for so long. Bye!" Haruka replied giving a smile back to him and walking out the door.

Ever since Michael Finn left them, many guys came swarming to her, asking her to spend the whole day with them. She escaped, but then one of them found her. How tiresome it was.

_Smack!_

She had run in to someone while she had been deep in her thoughts. Haruka balanced herself again and she hid her face. She bowed quickly saying, "Sorry!" and tried to quickly rush away. As she was about to turn a corner, she heard a miffed, "Hn."

She whirled around as she saw the person take the last step from her view around the opposite corner.

It wasn't any good. He wasn't any good. Not for her, anyways. Besides, who was that boy to think that he was actually better than her? Shuu had been thinking those thoughts about the boy who had dragged Haruka away.

Anyways, what did _he_ care about her? He just wanted to make sure she was safe. Of course that was all. Of course that was all Shuu cared for. What else was there for him?

Now that the whole session was over, what was he supposed to do? Shuu wondered around the place looking at the new halls and names. How revolting.

He had lost track of time and he walked with his face down. He heard a door close and looked up as a very familiar girl ran in to him. Shuu saw Haruka trying to hide her face and hurriedly try and get away. He walked on turning around the opposite corner, grunting, "Hn."

Again, she had proven to him that Shuu was nothing to her. With the possibility of an exception in coordinating. But that was only right, because he was a _rival_.

Putting that all together, it made no sense at all. He was just a _rival_ to her, yet she and he were also _friends_. That had gone unsaid. Now, here he was supposedly trying to be her _boyfriend_. But he was a _rival_. And a _friend_. He didn't want to be her _boyfriend_…or did he? He most definitely wanted to be her _friend_, but didn't he enjoy having her as a _rival_? Of which then could be translated as a _challenge_ or _enemy_, therefore having a total opposite definition of _friend_ and, even more contrasting, _boyfriend_, which would man as to a _spouse_ or _lover_. Those words made him shiver, so he wasn't going to be a _boyfriend_ to her, right? The reason being that the thought of being _rivals_ enticed him, meanwhile the thought of being _lovers_ made him feel queasy.

Had that been Shuu? Haruka was pretty sure that had been Shuu. Or Drew, as he wished to be called. She turned all the way around and walked rushed to the fading shadow from around the corner. If that was Shuu, he could save her from the horrible torture she was receiving, and not only that, but spend a great time with her.

She felt rather happy when she spent her time with him. It made her smile hard and feel bubbly. Of course, only when he was in a good mood. When he was in a bad mood, she always wanted to help him feel better.

Shuu's thoughts were broken as he felt something latch on to his arm. He looked and saw Haruka smiling up at him, and then asking,

"Would you mind spending some time with me?"

Author's Second Note: Any suggestions people? Please comment! Suggestions, flames, and/or praise is welcomed with open arms! opens arms


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ara Sorry! I think my work ethic with this isn't too great. Let me try and ease this up for my readers, (well, the ones that are left…): I think I will post one chapter a week, at least. That way, for those of you who check a lot, (I'm one of those people who, once getting a good fan fiction, will check a lot!), this may be easier. I'm sorry; I wish I could work better… But the whole typing thing gets to me. Ha ha.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_"Would you mind spending some time with me?"_

There. He just saw a flicker of movement on the left. That made it the twelfth time. Shuu sighed; was Haruka so oblivious? She had brought him outside and they were walking around the perimeter talking. And being spied on.

Haruka was very happy. Spending time with Shuu was always great, but being spared from others made it even greater. The only thing that spoiled her mood was the fact that there were some boys slightly, oh how to put this, _stalking_ them. Just slightly.

"We're going back. Now." Shuu said, grabbing Haruka's wrist and dragging her back in the general direction they had come. He couldn't stand having these people bothering him and buzzing around like flies. If only the fact that there was a lady present, he would squash them all.

Haruka could tell that Shuu was annoyed. She supposed that he noticed all the other boys as well. The thing was that she didn't _want_ to leave. Of course, she wished that all those other fools would poof away for a while, but she loved being outside. Besides, when had _she_ been the one to obey _Shuu_?

"Hey! I don't want to go back in just yet!" she said slightly upset that she couldn't get out of his grip, but at least he wasn't able to move forward. The reason of that was because she had dug her heels in to the ground. Shuu pulled harder, "Why don't you listen to me like a good, little girl, and come inside?" "I happen to _like_ the outside! Besides, when have I ever listened to you?!" "You listened to me for coordinating tips, and you'll listen to me now!" "That's different! I like the outside!" "You also like food, but I don't see you stuffing yourself to death right now!" "Shut up! If you want to go back in, then go back in by yourself!" "So you _are_ as stupid as you look!" "Geez, Shuu—" "It's 'Drew', May."

She shut her mouth. He having corrected her about his 'real' name stung her. She didn't understand completely why, but she understood at least a little bit. Having a completely different name was just like never even knowing him. It was like he didn't want her to know him. It was like he didn't care.

But she knew. She knew he did care. That fact didn't make it hurt any less, though. Just like having a bee sting you, and have a band aid just to cover it.

He just pretending made it hurt this much. Then how much would she hurt if he wasn't pretending?

Shuu glared at her as she seemed to have deep thoughts as her eyes glazed over. He had wasted his breath lecturing her for the last minute or so. He calmly exhaled and released only enough energy to hold her back. He inhaled deeply and exhaled again with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes quickly and tugged at her with all his might. The boys all around swore they saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Haruka was brutally snapped out of her thoughts as a powerful pull sent her tumbling forward, straight in to Shuu. Except Shuu had quickly sidestepped her falling form.

He didn't think that he had pulled hard enough to make her fall. He could have caught her, and he should have, but upon instinct, he sidestepped. Plus, he knew that the grass wasn't too hard. A smirk began to appear on his face as he started a cheeky remark, when a hand shot out and grabbed the neckline of his shirt.

Since Shuu had so 'skillfully' sidestepped her, Haruka thought that she could regain her balance by grabbing on to his arm. She reached out and blindly took hold of something. That 'something' felt like cloth. It most definitely was not an arm. She fell face flat on the ground and then felt something not-so-light fall on top of her body. She felt flat. Haruka started pounding the ground, gasping for air.

He fell to the ground along with Haruka. That had been unnecessary. Luckily, he had landed on something soft. Unluckily, it was Haruka. Shuu lifted himself quickly recovering, off of her and started her for being so rash. The he heard what she was gasping…

"So…heavy…Lungs…crushed…"

"She stayed on the ground even after Shuu had gotten off. Haruka did not realize that Shuu could hear and understand every word she was softly gasping. Then she felt some weight back on her back. "Who's so heavy?" he growled, pissed. "Lungs…!" she groaned heavily. She scrambled up using strength she never knew she had and managed to slip out from underneath Shuu.

Haruka ran hard, laughing, as she got away from the pissed off Shuu, who had landed on his butt. She ran harder when she heard him following.

A couple of minutes later, he caught her, and growled,

"Where are we?"

Author's Second Note: Any suggestions people? Please comment! Suggestions, flames, and/or praise are welcomed with open arms! opens arms


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yes, yes. I think typing up one chapter a week is a good plan. I am busy, so I do wish that I could type up more, it's just I can't. Sorry! But the two questions are down. Actually, the one where I asked for the episode of Haruka first meeting Shuu is still up, but the other question is down. 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_"Where are we?"_

It was rather amusing to watch the scene unfold. The two had run far in to the next city. The boys following were huffing after trying to keep up, but ended up not being able to. Now all Michael Finn had to do was go save the lost ones, and he would be easily able to shine good light on himself in May's eyes.

Of course, Michael Finn knew where Drew and May were lost. He had watched from the screen as they ran all the way there.

Haruka was reaching her limit of patience. How had Shuu—and herself—been so reckless as to run in an unknown direction? And how had they ended up in a city? The city, despite its actual self, had its perimeters look all alike.

Shuu heard her groan again, followed by a sigh. Haruka must've been losing her patience, but she wasn't the only one. He was getting irritated as well. He was smart. He was intellectual. People knew it. He knew it. Yet, he couldn't remember which way he had come?

"How did you ever manage to go around Hoenn?" Shuu said annoyed, but breaking the upset silence. "What do you mean by that?! I traveled more than you! Not only did I go to contests, I visited all the gyms!" she replied back roughly. He could counter this fine. "Yes, but it wasn't really you who went to the gyms, it was Satoshi, right?" "Despite the fact that it was Satoshi who battled in gyms, that doesn't mean I wasn't there to travel there and not get lost!" "What are you implying?" "I'm _implying_ that that maybe my old traveling group is much better than you!" "Well, it was probably because you're nerdy little brother was there." "Don't insult my brother! Besides, we mainly could travel using a pokenav, just like you, yet _you_ managed to get lost." "Do you see a pokenav around here somewhere?" "Tch! If only we had a map—"

Haruka cut off, her eyes widening. "Oh…" she trailed lightly, "A map…" Why hadn't she thought of that before? More so, why hadn't _he_ thought of that before? "Alright. Let's go find a map." Shuu said indifferently walking toward one of the many buildings. "Wait!" she cried out, running after him.

What were they talking about? Who was Satoshi? She had a younger brother? What was a poknav? And the gyms; did he mean a fitness gym?

Michael Finn glared at the screen. He bet the screen knew more than he did on the topic Drew and May were discussing. All he could do was listening and using his comprehensive skills.

The two were scurrying around from building to building, asking for a map and bickering in between. Why were they so close? They were childhood friends, he had thought, but just then she had said she hadn't traveled with him. Travel? When had they gone 'traveling'? When they were young, apparently, but weren't they, or had been, too young to go on their own? They were sixteen _now_.

Michael Finn pulled up his laptop and web searched 'Hoenn'. An error sign popped up and asked for him to shut down his computer or restart it. He growled, complying. Why were their lives filled with so many questions?

"Are you stupid, something?! That was a _bar_. Why would a _bar_ have a map?!" Shuu asked aggravated. "Well, anyone could have a map or at least directions! Besides, it doesn't look like a bar from outside…" Haruka said, just as aggravated as he was. "It says," he said pointing to a sign, "_'All-American Bar'_. What do you mean it doesn't look like a bar?" "Well, if you knew that, and saw the sign, why didn't you say something?!" "I didn't know you were so ignorant!"

Michael Finn growled even more. In the middle of their argument, they had slipped in to a different language, most likely Japanese. Not that they realized it themselves.

Haruka huffed and turned away, crossing her arms like a child.

He smirked. He couldn't help it; she looked too cute when she was angry.

His eyes widened, and the smirk vanished. Where did _that_ thought come from? When had _he_ ever thought anything was _cute_?

"Satoshi was a much better companion than you." His eyebrows twitched slightly as his eyes narrowed, "What, did you go out with Satoshi? Are you in love with Satoshi? 'Cause you just _won't_ shut up about that guy!"

Her eyes widened at his remark, surprised and slightly sad, "What?! No—"

"Do I know you two or something?"

Any suggestions people? Please comment! Suggestions, flames, and/or praise are welcomed with open arms! opens arms


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Yes! Good mood! Review! ...My dashes are gone..

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_"Do I know you two or something?"_

The voice that had interrupted the two had come from behind them. It reminded Haruka and Shuu that they were in public. "I think we should go visit that building next." Haruka said stiffly, pointing to another towering construction. "Hn." was all she got for a reply.

"Hello? Do I know you two?"

They had started walking to the building when they realized the voice had been talking to them. Haruka glanced at Shuu, and saw that he wouldn't speak to the stranger, as an aftermath of the heat of the argument. Haruka sighed lightly, so the stranger couldn't hear, and turned around wearing a smiling mask and slightly bowing, "I'm sorry. I don't think so; this is our first time here. Sorry if we disturbed you." "See? They don't know me! Now let's go!" the stranger said speaking to his companion, apparently. According to the next statement, the companion was quite feminine, "Then why did they keep saying your name?" "How would I know? 'Satoshi' is a very popular name, maybe."

_Satoshi?!_

Haruka's head snapped up, and Shuu turned around briskly. Black hair, dark eyes, and quite tall; the stranger's characteristics were soaked in. Eyes went to his companion and took in her characteristics as well: spiky, short orange-red hair, green eyes, and had a swimmer's body. "Kasumi, don't worry too much about it." a third voice spoke up. Focusing on the speaker, Shuu and Haruka saw an extremely tall boy with spiky dark brown hair, a dark tan, and eyes that seemed to be closed.

"Ah—!" Haruka was cut off with Shuu grabbing her wrist and stomping off, "Let's go."

Despite the fact that deep inside, Shuu knew he shouldn't be jealous, he was. It was wrong of him, but he wasn't perfect.

"Oi! I _do_ know you!" the stranger called out pointing, "Hey, wait!" Shuu stopped walking, but held Haruka's wrist, still. Of course that _stranger_ would recognize the girl. They had traveled together; how could the boy not? Even Shuu had recognized her easily.

The stranger's face popped up right in front of Shuu, surprising him. "Ah! I knew it! I would recognize that _green_ hair _anywhere_! What's up, Shuu?"

Haruka suddenly felt herself hold on to her breath, stopping her laughs; Shuu had seemed to be struck by lightning and had turned in to stone. Slowly, Shuu got his cold expression back, "Satoshi." "Oh, I see, that _is_ Shuu." Takashi said, coming closer. Kasumi looked at them and asked, "Who is Shuu?" Satoshi put on a cheeky grin and threw his hands behind his head, "Shuu was Haruka's main rival in contests. I'd say a 'love interest' even, eh, Shuu?" "But it's not like you ever realized it back then, Satoshi." Takashi said, smiling. They never realized their topics of discussion were both blushing; Shuu lightly pink, Haruka quite red.

"But that girl hasn't been around, right? Don't you worry?" Kasumi broke in.

Haruka froze completely. "Well, Haruka is Haruka; we know she's fine." Takashi said sincerely. Satoshi nodded, grinning.

_Her position._ Where she was. What she was doing.

She wasn't fine. They would be ashamed. They would be ashamed. They would.

"Shuu let's go." she said, this time she being the one to leave. Shuu started walking away again, but Satoshi tried to playfully stop him by grabbing his arm. And grabbing Haruka's by accident. "Huh?" he looked up and saw her surprised blue eyes. Then he looked at Shuu's fierce green ones.

"Haruka?"

A thump went through her, "No, sorry. Wrong girl." He let go of her and looked at her, "You are her. How'd you know I was talking about a girl person?" "Satoshi, what are you muttering to yourself?" Takashi asked, coming forward. "It's Haruka. The girl with Shuu, it's Haruka."

Shuu could sense the girl breaking down. He had failed again, he had not been able to support her. She was going to crack. He moved his grip to her shoulder and brought her in to him; he would try his best, until the end, but it was evident she had entered her own world.

"Haruka? It's her? You're sure?!" "Yeah! Oi, Haruka!"

That was it.

Shuu felt her wrenching herself away from him, running as he yelled her name.

Any suggestions people? Please comment! Suggestions, flames, and/or praise are welcomed with open arms! opens arms


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I… can not use words to explain how sorry I am for the late update. I have excuses, each of which is valid and reasonable, but I will not present them, because I feel as if I failed as the author of this story. If any of you readers are still out there, please comment. I send my love.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

_Shuu felt her wrenching herself away from him, running as he yelled her name._

There would be tears.

She refused to let herself cry.

Haruka bumped in to many people, muttering light 'excuse me's and rushing away as fast as possible. The more distance she put between Satoshi's group and herself would be for the better. She couldn't stand having her heart being ripped in to several little pieces, and the worst part was knowing that she had brought this on to herself.

Shuu bumped in to many people, shoving them out of his path as indiscreetly as possible while growling 'excuse me.' His heart thumped hard, and it wasn't just from the exercise. He thought about why she was running. Why _was_ she running away?

He thought past all the time he had spent with Haruka recently. Oh, that was right; she was on a bachelorette show. As the bachelorette. He thought of how he took it in when he first found out. It still made his blood rush and his head steam when he thought of how she had said that she _did_ actually want a date, more or less. Had she really meant that?

Satoshi and the rest were running right behind him. They were prevented from pushing past Shuu by all the crowds. All the better for Shuu. If he could lose track of Satoshi and his gang, then he'd be able to find Haruka much faster and comfort her without interference. He felt weight on his elbow and turned around to see Satoshi holding it huffing, "Let's make sure not to lose track of one another."

She sat quietly, with her back to the windows, in a fast food restaurant. With her facing this way, they wouldn't be able to find her. She'd find a pay phone. She'd call Michael Finn to come pick her up. She hadn't thought of it before; she had her common sense blinded by Shuu. Another reason for them to steer clear of one another. Another match thrown in to the fire.

Haruka had her reasons as to why she did not believe keeping his company would be a good idea—it was just that she couldn't stay away. Having Shuu near her made her feel special, in a way she just couldn't describe. The closest way she could put it was as him being her drug, and that didn't even clearly state her thoughts upon him. Having to think of leaving him, leaving her childhood friend, made her torn, but she could accept reality. It even appealed greatly to the brain, since not to the heart. She didn't want what was best for her. She wanted, no, she needed what was best for the people she cared for. That alone could let her live her quiet and peaceful life, living with only herself, and, if she ever traveled back, her pokemon. She wondered how her pokemon were. On the boundaries, they had forced her to leave her pokemon in the care of others as she traveled. How were her pokemon doing? She missed them all so much. Shuu had left all of his pokemon as well. As Satoshi, Takashi, and Kasumi had all probably done. Why wouldn't they let the pokemons outside in to the western, anyways? They wouldn't cause harm. They really wouldn't.

Someone's cell phone started ringing. It snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked around for a clock. It had been at least twenty minutes. She turned around standing up; they probably had no chance of finding her, she might as well go find a pay phone.

He had run straight in to Shuu. Why had the green haired boy stopped moving? Looking up, he saw Shuu gazing in to a window of a building. Looking up at the sign, Satoshi found out it was a fast food building. "This is no time to get hungry! We have to go find Haruka, Shuu!" he yelled, quite ironically, at Shuu. Shuu swiveled around and yelled back, "We've already found her! That brunette over there _is_ her!" Satoshi peered in to the window, following Shuu's pointing finger, and found a brunette. The brunette was sitting in a position as to where the face couldn't be seen. She also seemed to just be sitting there in thought. "If you're saying that that's Haruka because she's a _brunette_, why can't _that_ girl be Haruka?" he yelled pointing at a random brunette girl in front. "You can just tell that _she's_ Haruka by the way her hair is! I don't know; it's different!" "No, it's not!" "Trust me, that girl _is_ Haruka!" "How would you know?!"

At the moment, Shuu glanced toward the girl. The girl was getting up and turning around. Blue eyes met green.

Satoshi saw that it really was Haruka. More so, he saw that intense stare at Shuu.

Any suggestions people? Please comment! Suggestions, flames, and/or praise are welcomed with open arms! opens arms


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I've actually had this written out for a while, but never got around to typing it up… And I'm slightly stuck. _Joy._ Well, anything you suggest?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, the characters, or a dating show.

* * *

_Satoshi saw that it really __was__ Haruka. More so, he saw that intense stare at Shuu._

How had Shuu found her? She quickly lowered her face and walked briskly to the register. There wasn't a line, so she was able to immediately ask softly to the girl at the register, "Are there any other exits?" The girl, who was sure to be the employee-of-the-month, smiled politely and pointed to the opposite side of the restaurant as Haruka heard a ding indicating that people were coming into the restaurant. "Thank you." she said, glancing fleetingly at four shadows rushing to approach her. She walked swiftly to the exit.

She was walking away, _again_. Why was she walking away? It made no sense to Satoshi. Was Haruka really that upset to see them? Was she embarrassed to be seen with Shuu? None of it made sense. No sense at all.

"Shuu. Maybe Haruka doesn't want to have us catch her." Satoshi murmured, grabbing Shuu's arm. Satoshi's face was tilted down so that his bangs shadowed over his eyes. He continued, "That's why she's running away, right? 'Cause she doesn't want us to catch her." "You're giving up too—" "I want to see her, too! I do! I haven't seen her in a long time! But that doesn't mean I'm not going to consider her feelings! None of us even understand why she's running! We should just let her be!" Shuu had no immediate reply, but he seemed pissed, shaking and trying to control himself with a few harsh mumbles.

Once it was clear that Satoshi had finished, Shuu looked up smiling a sweet smile. A sadistic, wavering, etchy, emblazed, torturous smile.

"Hey, Satoshi?" "What?" "I hate your drama shit."

Satoshi's head snapped up, glaring at Shuu, "Hey! What the—" "Just because _you_ don't understand her doesn't mean _all_ of us don't. I know why she's running, and even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter. She's being selfish, alright? Get it? Running away is just being selfish. Well, guess what? I'm going to be selfish, too. I don't care if you come—hell, maybe it'd be simpler without you in the way. Just saying you want to see her means nothing. Go back to wherever you were going if you want, but don't drag me along!"

Haruka had gotten right in front of the door when she heard Satoshi yelling at Shuu. She opened the door making the 'ding' noise and then hid inside a booth to listen. She strained her ears as Shuu's words weren't belted out like Satoshi's. Was she being selfish? She didn't know. More so, she didn't care. They wanted to see the Haruka that traveled with them. They were mistaking her for _that_ Haruka. _That_ Haruka was long one and the possibility of _that_ Haruka ever coming back looked slim.

She heard Satoshi huff out, "Sorry, okay. Let's go look for her." Shuu gave no reply. Haruka ducked further down in to the booth. She was sure no one could see her, especially not them. "You go on," Shuu finally said, "I have to use the bathroom. Here's my number. We'll call each other." "What?!" "I have to use the bathroom, so go ahead. We'll cover more surface area this way anyways. Give me your number." Satoshi grumbled as he and Shuu apparently exchanged cell phone numbers. "Now go." Shuu ordered. Three different footsteps went out the door as it went 'ding'. Haruka also heard Shuu's footsteps. The only thing that slightly shocked her was that they were coming closer to her booth.

"Haruka."

"The way her name was said made her feel warm inside. Not that she would admit it.

"I'm sorry. Are you—" Haruka was cut off with Shuu saying, "Satoshi didn't even fall for it. Do you really think I will?" She kept her head down anyways. "Come on, let's go." He said staring at her still form. Haruka made it clear that she wouldn't go anywhere. Sighing as lightly as possible, Shuu sat down on the same side of the booth she was on, startling her and making her draw in her legs, as close as possible, into her.

"Please explain one thing for me." Shuu left space for an answer, but none came. "I thought we were all supposed to meet in Johto. What happened for you to be distracted?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and croaked sarcastically, "Sold in to slavery." Shuu glared at her comment, but said nothing. He did not stare at her, but merely waited patiently for her. He knew her well enough. Of course, Shuu knew her well enough.

At least, he knew her enough to know that she would quickly get annoyed.

"What? Why are you staring? It's annoying! I just said I was sold in to slavery. You don't believe such an _innocent girl_ like me?" Haruka snapped, once more ending in a sarcastic note. Shuu rolled his eyes and flicked his hair, "You and I both know that's about true as the statement of me _not_ being the best coordinator out there." She scoffed, "Well, then. That 'statement' is painstakingly true, so I must've told the truth." "Oh, please. It's not like you could list one coordinator that is better than me." "You are the most conceited person I've ever met! You are so arrogant; you think you're so great! Well, much to your surprise, other people may not think that!" "Do you?" "What?" "Nothing."

Haruka was confused, but Shuu grabbed her hand and forced her out of the booth, which didn't take much effort. "Hey—!" "You don't have to face Satoshi and them right now. Let's just first go back." Haruka dropped her gaze. He was too perfect.

She allowed Shuu to lead the way 'home'.

* * *

Any suggestions people? Please comment! Suggestions, flames, and/or praise are welcomed with open arms! opens arms 


End file.
